The weirdo's council
by Ally Nicole Rose
Summary: Yelling, Yaoi, Jesus, Coffee, Bagels. These weirdo's sure know how to make a simple situation complicated quickly. All featured series: Danganronpa, Ace Attorney, Persona, Fire Emblem, and The World Ends With You. Inspired by NicoB's mini series, 'The Council of Voices'. Rated T for swearing, Monokuma, and later chapters.
1. Intro

**Description;**

 **Yelling, yaoi, Jesus, coffee, bagels and more. This group of weirdo's definatly can turn a simple situation complicated quickly.**

 **Inspired by NicoB's mini series 'The Council of Voices**


	2. Chapter 1

"Order in the council!" the Judge shouted banging his gavel [he never leaves home without it] on the table and shouting over the loud murmuring. For some reason, about a week ago these people we're brought together and forced to form some kind or council for no real reason. They we're merely doing the best with the school cafeteria they were given. The murmuring eventually stopped after a few gavel hits. "Thank you," the Judge said putting the gavel away for now and taking out a box, "now, whoever forced us into this situation said we can do what we like, but we have to keep these nameplates at everyone's seat, so while I hand these out, I'm going to do a role call, understood?" A reluctant agreement later the Judge start's handing out the nameplates.

"Nagito," the Judge says reading the name of the first nameplate he pulled out. "I'm here in all my unworthy-ness your honour" Nagito said giving a small bow. 'Finally!' the Judge thought handing the nameplate over, 'some respect!' Nagito read his title that came with his nameplate out loud "'Ultimate Hope Bagel'," he said then started smiling and standing up, "Oh I am so honoured to get such a title! Thank you whoever put us in here!" With that he sat down and the Judge picked another nameplate and read the name

"Nanako?" "Here!" the little girl said brightly, making everyone go 'aww', whether it be silent or not. The Judge handed Nanako her nameplate and she read out her title, "'Number one cinnamon roll'," she said looking confused, "is that a good thing?" "Don't worry Nana-chan," a blonde haired boy who came in in a bear suit, Teddie, said, "it's a beary good thing." "Oh!" Nanako said looking happier now, "that's good to hear!"

"Alright," the Judge says fishing out another nameplate, "Lute?" "Of course I'd get picked quickly," the purple haired mage said proudly before grabbing her nameplate and reading the title, "'egotistic prodigy', okay, who wrote this?!" she said very pissed causing some of the others to giggle. " S Shut up!" Lute said blushing before slumping into her chair.

"Next up," the Judge said grabbing another nameplate, "Chiaki" The gamer in question was fast asleep. "Sorry," the brown haired boy next to her, Hajime, says, "she does this a lot." With that, he gives her a light shake causing her to wake up. "Huh?" Chiaki said still drousy, "oh, here". The Judge passed her her nameplate. "Everyone's Waifu?" she read looking confused, "I'm not sure this is appropriate." "Welcome to my world." Lute said still sulking.

"That's enough for now," the Judge said grabbing another nameplate, "next up is, Joshua" "Right here old man," he said smuggly before snatching his nameplate and reading the title "'Douchy Jesus'," he said before simple shoulder shrugging, "I mean, they aren't wrong"

After that, the Judge realising this was taking too long, he just handed out the rest of the nameplates very quickly.

Teddie; The Beast in Heart" ["Where did that title come from?]

Toko Fukawa: Part Time Serial Killer ["I I haven't killed a anyone in w weeks!"]

Hajime Hinata: Former World Ender ["That was Izaru, not me!"]

Phoenix Wright; Yelling Expert ["That would work better for Apollo, but okay then"]

Lyn; Lady of Thighs ["Seriously?!]

Gundham Tanaka; Hamster loving dork ["Myself and the Four Dark Davas shall not stand for this!"]

Maya Fey; Yaoi Loving Goober ["That was a faze!"]

Eliwood; Ultimate Wife Killer; ["Don't remind me...]

Yosuke Hanamura; Captain Ressintiment ["Not this Shit again!"]

Shuchi Saihara; Playboy detective ["It was so I could leave the school okay!"]

Byakyua Togami; Rich Asshole ["Well Fuck you too]

Ephriam; Disgusting Lord ["I don't get it"]

Aigis; Heartless Armed Angle {"I am NOT heartless!}

Sonia Nevermind; Weirdo Princess [ "Huh?"]

Monokuma: Despair Finatic ["Fair enough]

The Judge; Turkey Loving Old Guy ["I'm not THAT old."]

"Alright," the judge said calming everyone down, after some... strong reactions to their titles, "that wraps up buisness for today, but next meeting, we will be deciding on a council president, so make sure to think about who you want incharge and NO you can't vote for yourself." After a few collective groans at that last part, the Judge banged his gavel calling the meeting to a close for this week


	3. Chapter 2

"Alright!," the Judge said banging his gavel, "this council meeting is now in session! First order of business, council president elections! Now, I hope you all thought long and hard about th-" "Just let us vote already old man!" Togami said cutting him off. "Alright fine captain buzzkill," The Judge grumbled handing everyone a piece of paper, a pen, then put a hat in the middle of the table, "okay, everyone write the name of the person you want to be council president on your paper slip then put the slip in the hat in which I'll count the votes to decide the winner. And remember, you CAN'T vote for yourself!" After a collective groan at that part, everyone wrote their chosen name on the paper slip and then put the slip in the hat

"Alright," the Judge said after counting the votes, "after a near unanimous vote, the council president ... is..." "Say it already!" Monokuma shouted very pissed. "Fine!" the Judge said looking scared, "the winner by about a mile is Nagito!" "Huh?!" pretty much everyone said in shock. "I didn't vote for him" Joshua said confused. "I didn't vote for him either!" Lute shouted. "Don't look at me!" Maya said feeling accused. "I kinda voted for everyone" Nanako admitted. "Guys, there's a simple explanation or this," Hajime said, "Nagito's BS made him win the vote." "BS?" Eliwood asked confused. "His luck is near broken, plain and simple" Sonia explained. "Sorry about that guys," Nagito said, "if it makes you feel better, the next vote we have I'll probably loose because my luck has something good happen then something bad happens."

"Alright," the Judge said, switching seats with Nagito so the new council president could sit at the top of the table, "now the that's settled, I'll leave our next order of business to or new council president." "Thank you your honour," Nagito said giving a small bow, "now, because we're all going to be here for a while, we need an event to get to know each other, too I have a plan to do so" "I d don't like where t this is going" Toko stuttered. "Which means, our next meeting is going to be..." "Please be a bikini beach party!" Teddie wished before getting slapped on the head by Yosuke. "Stop being a pervert!" he scolded him. "Anyway, before I get interrupted again," Nagito said still with huge smile on his face, "our next meeting shall be a slumber party!" This resulted in a lot of blank stares. "Come again?" Shuichi asked.

"You heard me!" Nagito said going slightly crazy eyed, "we'll be having pillow fight's, play truth or dare, watch movies, the whole shebang!" "I'm not sure about this..." Ephriam admitted. "Too bad, we're all doing it." Nagito said, making everyone groan. "Alright," he Judge said, "now that's settled, let's wrap up here and get ready for our slumber party. Council, Dismissed!"


End file.
